The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic data storage, and particularly to a system and method for disabling and recreating a snapshot volume.
Demand for storing electronic data in an efficient and reliable manner is ever increasing. From e-commerce and everyday business data to personal data and research information, the reliable storage of data is of the utmost importance. Thus, the ability to quickly store data in an efficient manner is now one of the foundations of business operation. One method utilized to provide data security and accessibility is through the use of a xe2x80x9csnapshot.xe2x80x9d
Snapshot capabilities include high-speed replication tools that are useful for creating a point-in-time image of selected volume or volumes. Snapshot images may be utilized to accelerate performance of data intensive tasks such as testing, data mining, off-line backup, and the like.
However, performance penalties may be encountered in the use of a snapshot image. For example, additional capacity may be allocated to store the image and metadata, track changes, and the like. Thus, penalties may be encountered when data is written which affects the captured point-in-time data.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for disabling and recreating a snapshot volume.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for disabling and recreating a snapshot volume. In a first aspect of the present invention, a method of disabling repository volume activity corresponding to a point-in-time image and retaining repository volume attributes includes initiating a command in a electronic data storage system. The command disables copy-on-write activity to a repository volume created in relation to a first point-in-time image of a base volume, in which repository volume attributes are retained suitable for providing a repository volume corresponding to a second point-in-time image.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method of creating a point-in-time image of a base volume includes initiating a command to create a second point-in-time image of a base volume. The second point-in-time image is created utilizing a repository volume having attributes retained from a repository volume created previously with respect to a first point-in-time image.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an electronic data storage system includes an electronic data storage device suitable for storing electronic data and a controller operable to initiate a command. The command causes the controller to create a second point-in-time image of a base volume. The second point-in-time image is created utilizing a repository volume having attributes retained from a repository volume created with respect to a first point-in-time image.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.